In semiconductor packaging, methods such as electroplating or ball placement are used to form solder bumps for board attachment on wafer-level. Both of these methods/processes involve: a) designing a mask or stencils; and b) use of photo or alignment tools to: align the mask or stencil properly to the under-bump metallization (UBM); deposit or place balls on the UBM; and reflow to form the bumps.